


Falling Hard

by youngavengerfeels



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Get together fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6310873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngavengerfeels/pseuds/youngavengerfeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han has suddenly become very clumsy. It isn't his fault though. Han blames the hot blond stranger who keeps distracting him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Hard

**Author's Note:**

> I needed more Skysolo in my life so here is a short college au. 
> 
> Feel free to come talk to me here or on my tumblr allhaildarthluke

They said it was never too late to go back to school. Han hoped that was true since he was probably ten years older than most of the kids here. At least he had managed to opt out of the mandatory year in the dorms that was customary for first year students. He was currently walking around campus trying to find his Calculus class.  The campus was huge and impossible to navigate. He should have taken Chewie up on scoping out the campus the day before to find all their classes. The pedway was crowded with kids that looked like they belonged in middle school. It made Han feel old. 

“Do you need help?” A voice asked from behind Han. Han whirled around and looked down at a blond man. The man had a bright smile on his too young looking face.His eyes were covered by a pair of sunglasses so Han couldn’t tell the color but the glasses couldn’t hide the excellent bone structure. Despite the stranger’s good looks, Han was still instantly on the defensive. The guy was clearly a freshman so where did he get off acting like he knew more than someone so clearly older than him.

“Why would you think that?” Han said defensively. 

“Well you have been circling the quad for the last fifteen minutes so I thought you might be lost,” the man said with a shrug. Han’s face flushed. Even if it was true Han didn’t need it pointed out. He took a moment to study the stranger. He looked like a typical college bro, in the bro tank and skinny jeans, but he did wear them well. 

“I happen to just like the quad,” Han said. The boy gave him a look that said he knew Han was full of shit. “I was actually going to my calculus class,” Han continued feeling compelled to tell the truth. At the rate Han was going he wasn’t going to make it to class unless he got help. The boy’s smile got impossibly larger. 

“And you were lost,” the stranger said cocking his hip. Han gulped as he eyes trailed down the man’s chest to his slender hips, but nodded. “The Yavin Mathematics Building is just north of the Union with is just right up the pedway,” the man said pointed toward the building that Han recognized as the Union. Finally a building he recognized, he was saved. 

“I knew that,” Han grumbled turning to continue to class. He only had about five minutes to get to class. He couldn’t help looking back to try and catch a glance at the hot stranger who was still smirking at him. He even had the gall to wave at Han. Unfortunately Han was too busy studying the way the skin looked on the man’s bare skin to notice the tree in his path until it knocked him to the ground. He heard a concerned yelp, but quickly stood up and fled before anyone could help him or see how red his face was. 

Over the next week every time Han passed the quad he tried to spot the helpful stranger, not that he admitted to himself that was what he was doing. No, he was actually just playing his favorite game of laughing at stupid things freshmen did.  Yep, he was definitely tolling for funny stories to tell Lando and Chewie. Definitely not trying to find the hot stranger.

He was walking through the Union, wanting to stop at Starbucks before his next next. The Union was always crowded and Han normally hated it but he really needed the caffeine or he was definitely not going to make it through his calculus class. The line was ungodly long but it was worth it. He placed his order and joined the queue waiting for their drinks since there was no where to sit. He tried to just stare blankly ahead, but there was a familiar head of blond hair visible in the corner of his eye. Not wanting to stare Han tried to angle himself so it wouldn’t be weird for him to look over the blond. 

He was wearing another bro-tank. This one was of a mountain with the saying “all good things are wild and free.” It was obnoxious but Han wasn’t going to complain considering how much of the blond’s chest was showing. He was too distracted by tricking to catch a glimpse of side man-boob that he didn’t notice the girl that that he was talking animatedly to. The women was somehow even shorter than the blond by what appeared to be a couple inches. The women didn’t even seem to be listening focused on her phone, not that seemed to stop the blond who talked with his hands. 

He didn’t realize he was openly staring until he noticed the woman glaring back at him. It must be normal for the woman to glare off at space because the blond didn’t even look at him, which was something that Han was actually grateful for. He was not the best dressed person on his best days but he was nearing laundry day which meant his flannel was pretty threadbare and this jeans were more ripped than actual jeans. It wasn't really an outfit he used to impress people, not that he had anyone to impress. Either way he still had an angry looking women glaring at him. She probably was the blond’s girlfriend han thought bitterly. 

The barista started yelling out names and Han focused on listening for his so he could get to class. He saw the blond move to grab his drink. Han tried to move closer to see the name since he hadn’t caught it when the barista yelled it. He was just able to see the messy ‘Luke’ before Luked the cup. Now Han had a name. Not that he cared. A moment later the barista called out his name. He grabbed his cup and moved the leave the store. He turned his head to see Luke who was back to talking his girlfriend with the intricate braids. Luke was facing his direction so he was finally able to get a good look at Luke’s face. The kid had the bluest eyes. 

Han was so focused on eyes that he could literally swim in he didn’t noticed that the door wasn’t automatic. He ran smack into the door sending both him and his coffee to the ground. The crowded shop went silent meaning that everyone was looking at him which meant Luke was looking at him. He heard a laugh and saw the girlfriend laughing. Luke was rushing toward him. Embarrassed Han scrambled to his feet and out the door before Luke could help him. 

Han considered himself above the childness that most college freshmen fell to. He didn’t feel the need to party and do drugs every night. He didn’t need or create unnecessary drama. He was most definitely not in a fraternity. Still one thing his friends did was play frisbee in the quad. He, Lando and Chewie went out every Thursday afternoon to play. It was dumb but a good way to relieve stress.

Han was running to catch the frisbee but mid jump collided with something very solid. He crashed to the ground landing on top of someone. Looking down he thought his heart stopped. He was on top of a familiar blond. He heard his friends run up to them asking if they were alright. 

“I’m alright I think, but you friends looks like he is going to be sick and I personally don’t want to be under him when that happens,” luke yelled making Han realize he had not moved to get off the blond. He scrambled to stand up.

“I’m good,” Han said offering a hand to help Luke up. He just realized how creepy it was that he knew the blond’s name but Luke didn’t know his. “I’m Han by the way,” Han added as he pulled Luke up swiftly. Luke stood up only to fall back down. The three men and a girl, han realized the same one Luke was in Starbucks with, crowded around him. The blond sat up slowly, the women placed a supporting hand on Luke’s back. Han tried not to be jealous. 

“I just blacked out for a second sorry. I’m Luke,” Luke said a queasy smile on his face. Han was horrified. “You know Han, I’m a little worried for you. Every time I see you, you crash into something. If you keep this up one of us will end up with a concussion,” Luke said with humor in his voice even though his face was ungodly pale

“Actually I’m pretty sure you already have one, which means you should probably stop flirting and go to Urgent Care,” The woman said added in an amused voice. Luke shushed her. Han beamed at that. Not at Luke having a concussion, but at the idea that Luke was flirting with him. 

“I guess you are going to have to drive me to Urgent Care, Leia,” Luke said with a shrug. 

“Since I gave you the concussion it is only fair that I drive you,” Han offered. Leia gave him a dubious look but Luke looked thrilled. Luke accepted the offer. They ende dup needed Chewie to carry Luke to Han’s car because every time the blond tried to stand up he blacked out. Leia tried to insist on coming with Luke, but the blond just waved her off closing the door of the car before she could go on a tirade. Han caught her taking a picture of his license plate as he pulled out of the parking lot. 

“Your girlfriend seemed upset that you wouldn’t let her help you,” Han said once they were on the road. He heard a strangled noise from Luke.

“Leia is my sister,” Luke said in a horrified voice. Han grinned at the sudden wave of relief that was short lived. Even if Leia wasn’t his girlfriend that didn’t mean was available let alone interested in Han. They drove in silence for a couple minutes before Luke spoke again. “You know I appreciate you driving me to Urgent Care but that doesn’t really make up for giving me a concussion,” Luke said something in his voice that Han could quite pick up on. He felt his heart drop. Of course Luke was pissed. He had already managed to mess up any chance he had with the kid. “I really think since you’ve already had me on my back for you, you at least owe me dinner, Luke continued with a coy grin. 

Han started to choke he could not believe that Luke had just said that. “I think I can manage that,” Han said trying to maintain his composure but could tell from Luke’s laugh that there was no way he was going to pull that off. 

“It’s a date then,” Luke said with a satisfied look. “Maybe now whenever you see me you can focus on not running into things instead of staring at me,” Luke said sending Han into another coughing fit. 


End file.
